Chaotix secrets
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: Espio is a runaway with a secret when Vector brings the teenager back to the chaotix will they ever find out his secret. Vector is worried about him and tries to help. Contains abuse
1. Chapter 1

Italics are thoughts

Espio's POV

_I am so tired I've been running so long. Is this all in vain am I just delaying the inevitable. _

I sunk down to the ground and leaned up against the walls of the alley I had just stepped into.

_I know the pain will just be worse when I get caught, so much for powerful, fearless ninja warrior. _

I buried my face in my hand as I tried to block the memories out. All the pain and abuse I got. I sat up and took out one of my dangerously sharp ninja throwing stars and slipped my glove off I added several small cuts to all the ones I had already.I sighed as I felt the tension floating away. I bandaged the cuts up and slipped my gloves that had the abnormally large cuffs on them they hid the scars form anyone who may see them. I just got up and kept moving I moved much more confidently than I felt. I am just a freaking 16 year old I shouldn't have to deal with this. More memories flash past my eyes. _I could have stopped him I could have done something all I did to help was bury her after he was through. _As I walked past a window of a shop I caught my reflection. _I look like a street rat._ My gloves and shoes are tattered and worn. I am filthy and my purple scales are dull. _Oh well not much I can do about that I don't have a cent on me. What's most important is food anyways. _As part of my ninja training I learned how to live on almost no food for up to a few weeks but I need food soon anyways. _I don't want to steal but it may be my only option. _I slipped into a bakery and pretended to look at the different food items. When the baker turned around I grabbed a loaf of bread and ran. "Hey you! Bring that back!" I hear the baker shout but I don't stop. _Are you kidding me? The cops are chasing me because I stole a simple loaf of bread. _I ran from the quickly gaining cops. I lance behind me and pick up speed and BAM I run into a large green reptile hit my head on the pavement and everything goes black.

Vector's POV

I yawned "I am so bored Knuckles we haven't had a call in weeks" "Will you just knock it off and stop whining Vector you can always take Charmy to the park". My partner Knuckles told me. Please Vector please take me to the park." "Fine Charmy" I told him gruffly we started walking. Ah_ what a nice day the sun_ _is shining the birds are probably singing but I can't hear them over _**Bang by Gorky Park**_, which is playing loudly on my player. _I look over at Charmy and notice that he's moving his mouth but I don't hear anything over the music. I pause Bang and take off my head phones. "What's up Charmy" Charmy practically yelled at me "Listen to all the cop cars there must be 10 of them!" "Charmy there's only one or two nothing abnormal. I look at a cop directing some others who were putting up barricades. "What's going on officer" I asked him. "We're trying to stop a large group of thieves we're hoping that this minor theft was done by one of thieves in the bigger group. I mean this guy isn't Manic the Hedgehog or anything but we still want to catch him." The cop told me. "Alright." Then all of a sudden I see a small purple figure a reptile of some sorts he glanced over his shoulder not seeing me then promptly ran into me fell down and was knocked out cold. I looked at him he was very skinny his gloves and shoes were worn out and he looked tired and hungry. In his right hand he clutched a loaf of bread. "I picked him up "Listen" I said to the cops "I'm taking him home with me he is just some kid whose hungry tired and possibly sick." "Wait said an officer what gives you the right to just take a crook?" I'm Vector the crocodile leader of the Chaotix I'm pretty sure I can handle this "crook"" I told him coldly and walked off with Charmy in tow. When we got home I put him on the couch and explained the situation to Knuckles. "I figured it was better to bring him here" I told him. "Alright he said. I went over to the couch and looked at the sleeping Chameleon. _Who are ya kid? _I wondered silently. I left the room so the kid could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing I wish I did but I don't.

Italics are thoughts

Espio's pov

_Ugh my head what happened. _I sat up and observed my surroundings I was sitting on the couch of some sort of living room and there was a blanket on me. I heard a slight buzzing and I jerked my head up. "Hiya!" said a young hyperactive bee exclaimed at me. "My name's Charmy what's your name." "I am Espio" I said quietly "and I should be leaving now" "Wait!" Charmy said Vector told me to let him know when you wake up so he can talk to you." 'Who is this Vector" I asked Charmy. He replied saying "Vector is the leader of our detective agency the Chaotix." "oh I see" I told him Who else is in this agency." "It's Just me Vector and Knuckles." Just then a large crocodile walked into the room. He is tall and broad shouldered much different from my skinny frame. He had some headphones on and wore a chain around his neck along with his gloves and shoes. I could hear faintly **bang Se da da da da tell me yes and let's feed the fire Bang se da da da tell me yes I wanna hear a yes **coming out of the headphones. He gave me a very toothy grin and said "Oh good yer awake kid I'm Vector what's yer name?" "Espio" I replied very quietly. "Oh come on kid ya don't need ta be scared around Vector the Croc." _Well someone's full of themselves. "_I'm not scared" I told him "Good cause I just wanna talk to ya." "OK" I said hesitantly. "So how old are you Espio." He asked me. "Why do you want to know I said some what viciously. "Whoa kid look I just want to keep you outa jail for stealing that bread" He said. "I have an idea why don't you stay here and be part of team Chaotix with me Charmy and Knuckles cause I'm guessing yer a runaway who doesn't wanna go back home and has no place to stay an I right?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning up against the couch. "Something like that" I muttered to him. "That's what I thought" he grinned then bellowed "Yo knuckles Charmy get out here!" I stood up as the other two members of team Chaotix walked into the room. "Hiya Espio" said Charmy I smiled at him. _Hmm I wonder what this little kid is doing on a detective agency. "_Hi Charmy" The other was a teenager too or maybe young adult between 17 and 19 he was a red Echidna with purple eyes a white crescent on his chest spikes on his hands that could probably kill someone in a few seconds or dig through ground and break rock. "Hey I'm Knuckles" he told me sticking his hand out to shake. I took it and said "Espio". He said "let me guess not much of a talker." I said "I'm pretty quiet and I also barley know you guys". Knuckles then said "That's actually somewhat of a relief living with these two clowns." Charmy and Vector grinned. "So will you be joining team Chaotix world's best detective agency." Knuckles asked. I nodded and said "Yes" "Awesome!" The small bee exclaimed. Vector can he sleep in my room. "No Charmy I don't want you to scare him away" Vector told him. "Please Vector" "No!" I smiled "Come on Esp we'll turn the guest room inta yer room" Vector climbed up some stairs. "Here's yer room!" "Thank you Vector for everything." I said quietly "Yer welcome" said the ever cheery crocodile. "by the way the bathroom is right across the hall if ya wanna get cleaned up." I thanked Vector again and went to take a shower. _Well this is definitely a step up but I can't have them pitying me I'll have to show them some of my ninja training. _I smiled at that thought.

Vector's Pov

_There's something up with that kid he's scared but looks determined I wonder what happened to him. I hope he has some good skills to share with us that will make our jobs easier. He was looking at everything very intently like he was trained to observe his surroundings. Hmm I'll set Charmy on him know one can hold up under the magical powers of Charmy! The annoyingness will make him crack like an egg. _"CHARMY!" "Yeah Vector" "Can you do me a favor Charmy."

Oh no Vector is gonna set Charmy On poor Espio. By the way who noticed and recognized Bang by Gorky park it is totally my favorite song.


	3. Chapter 3

Espio's POV

I was sitting on my bed trying to meditate the day after I got here. How ever I kept getting distracted by memories of my Mom and my 8 siblings. Also more frighting ones of my step dad. To say the least he wasn't much of a father, always drunk and very abusive. I ran away two weeks ago and I have been haunted by nightmares since then. My real father was wonderful kind and loving. He died when I was ten and it didn't take long for mom to get remarried. I was brought back to realty when Charmy flew into the room. "Hi Espio can I talk to you?" He asked me innocently enough. "Sure Charmy what do you want to talk about." I have a really soft spot for kids I smile slightly at the memory of all my younger siblings I had four younger siblings 3 boys one girl and also four older siblings two boys and two girls. I was the odd one out in the middle. Charmy snapped me out of my daydream. "Where did you come from." I answered carefully not wanting to give any of my past away. "I lived in a really small town more of a village really it doesn't even appear on any maps." "Really cool did you live with your mom and dad?" "Yes my Mom and Step Dad" I said "up until quite recently" "Why did you leave?" He asked "That is something I do not wish do discuss." "oh sorry Espio hey what were you doing before I came in." I smiled inwardly _well some one's curious. _"I was meditating Charmy it is a way of relaxing the body and the mind." "oh" "Hey are you a ninja cause I saw a picture of some ninjas meditating at the art museum once!" Charmy said quickly. "Yes I am a ninja." I stated calmly. Charmy gawked at me "For real!" "Yes Charmy I am a ninja." Suddenly Charmy grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door "Come on Espio we have to tell Vector and Knuckles your a ninja." I just shook my head and let him pull me through the house down to the living room. Where Vector and Knuckles were arguing about something. "GUYS GUESS WHAT ESPIO'S A NINJA" Charmy was totally freaking out. "Vector looked at me and said "Sure Charmy Espio's a ninja" then he turned back to his work. I could practically feel my blood boiling my hands clenched into fists. At home I was known for being a bit hotheaded. Vector got up and started to walk away. Faster than lightning I threw on of my throwing stars into the wall a centimeter from Vector's face. Oh the look on Vector's face was hilarious. Knuckles burst out laughing. I simply said "Vector you can believe whatever you wish." Then I turned invisible and walked away silently. As I was walking away I heard Vector say "OH CRAP I TICKED OFF AN INVISIBLE NINJA." Up in my room I smirked Vector funny. I went to go find Charmy maybe I could play with him like I did with my younger siblings. _I should also ask how a 6 year old is a detective._ I found Charmy outside. "Hi Charmy can I ask you something." "Sure ya can Espio." Charmy said Cheerfully. "When and how did you a six year old become an aspiring detective." I asked Charmy. "oh" he said "well I was living by myself on the street when Vector and Knuckles found me and they were all like why are you out here by yourself and come back with us. And that's how I got here." He said happily. I smiled at the little boys happiness he seriously reminds me of Rowan my youngest brother who is also 6. "What happened to your parents Charmy?" "I dunno I never knew them. Hey you wanna play hid n seek with me?" "Sure Charmy! I'd love to." "Alright! Not it!" with that Charmy flew off while I counted to 15. "15! ready or not here I come I stopped closed my eyes and listened for Charmy. I am guessing that because he has wings and he knows I don't, I will either hear the buzz of wings or hysterical giggling from a high place. I focused and heard a light almost nonexistent buzzing. It was coming from a high branch of a tree about 30 feet away. I turned invisible ran over to the tree and easily climbed up the tree. When I got to the branch he was sitting on I silently sat behind him and turned visible I tapped him on the shoulder and he yelled in surprised and whirled around. "Hello Charmy." I said "I believe I win." He stared at me in shock and amazement before yelling "THAT WAS SO COOL YOU CAME OUTTA NO WHERE YOU'RE MAGICAL ESPIO." "I'm not magical Charmy but I am a ninja." We climbed down and continued playing for an hour. We went inside and ate pizza. Yay_ pizza!. _I ate quietly while Charmy recounted the details of our game of hide and seek to Vector and Knuckles. "And then he just appeared out of no where like a wizard." "Charmy just to let you know invisibility is quite common in chameleons." I told him trying to hide a smile. "Aw I think it would be cooler if you were a wizard." Vector and Knuckles laughed and I grinned. _Perhaps this would be a good place to stay.__After all a detective would be a job that would __help others and help bring criminals to justice.__ I can name at least one off the top of my head._


	4. Chapter 4

Vector's POV

"Hey Charmy why don't you show Espio that computer game that you were playing earlier wasn't it's called Chaos Attack?" I asked Charmy. "OK come on Espio I want to show you that!" Charmy started tugging on Espio's arm. "OK Charmy let's go." The pair left the room leaving me and Knux alone. "Knuckles I want to talk to you about Espio, what do ya think bout the kid." "Well he's a good kid always polite and quiet but he's definitely hiding something about his past but I don't know what yet." Said Knuckles. "I know what you mean he hasn't said anything about his past he won't even say where he's from." I told Knuckles. "Well I know he told Charmy he lived in a small village, so small it's not on the map." Knuckles "Hmm maybe we should just ask him flat out about his life there might be something serious going on or maybe." I was cut off there. "Or maybe we should just leave him alone I don't really want to end up with a throwing star in my head." Knuckles told me. "Yeah I guess your right. Me and Knux went out to the living room to watch football. Charmy was playing his computer game and Espio was reading a detective story. Then the phone rang I ran to the kitchen and picked it up. "Hello Chaotix detective agency." I said politely. "Hello this is police chief Peter Simone." "Hi officer how can I help?" I asked him. "I need your help catching a thief." "Okay sir we can help, wow he must be good if the police can't find him." I said excitedly. "Heor sheis good very good we need you to help us find the a mysterious hedgehog that has robbed 7 stores so far." "We'll be down at the office in a minute officer." Then I hung up the phone and I heard Knuckles saying to Charmy. "Come on kid it's bedtime." I walked into the room and said loudly "Screw bed time we gotta mission every we need to get to the police station." "YIPPIE NO BEDTIME!" Charmy yelled very very very happily. Knux turned off the game and jumped to his feet the foot ball game forgotten. (It was Vikings VS Packers and the Vikings were winning). Espio rose to his feet gracefully and marked his spot in his book. I led everyone out the door and we walked down to the police station. Officer Simone was there waiting for us. He is a tall powerful looking tiger with broad shoulder and muscles. I noticed that Espio was eying him and moved father away from him. "Hello team Chaotix I hope you will be able to catch this crook. Currently we know nothing about the hedgehog other than he or she has really wild quills. Like all over the place. "Alright we'll check it out we need to see the footage knuckles said." We sat down at the computer. We decided to start with the most recent robbery which actually happened to be a rich home with it's own security cameras. We looked at tons of footage and we could not find a clear shot. Each one of us sat at a monitor with a few hours of video footage. Me Knux and Charmy didn't see anything. The problem was that the thief never stayed still ever everything was blurred the only thing we figured out was that it was green that's all we figured out. After a while Espio said "I believe I found what we are looking for." We all raced over and Espio managed to stop the footage on the exact second so we had a clear shot. It was a girl maybe 15 tall, thin, small chest, green fur. She had bright yellow eyes and crazy every which way quills. She wore a reddish brown vest cargo pants and a green tank top. Also a pair of white and red shoes. Her ear was pierced twice in her upper left ear with two gold colored rings. She had a determined look on her face. "Well we found the thief Manic the Hedgehog." I said I collapsed onto a chair._ Wow Manic the Hedgehog it'll be tough to catch her. _"Okay I said standing up Manic the Hedgehog is a well known thief although she doesn't often leave Robotropolis. If possible we should capture her and talk to her see why she's stealing stuff over in this city. "How do you propose we catch her Espio inquired." Just then a young police officer burst into the room "The unknown thief in robbing the home of a wealthy aristocrat!" "She's not unknown anymore I said grimly and we walked out of the room. We ran to the house and actually got there just as she was leaving she saw me and tried to run away. I grabbed her and she was struggling in my firm grip. Come on guys let's take her home and interrogate her." With that we took her home. 


End file.
